All this things I hate, but love too!
by aleksandramalfoy
Summary: Alles hat sich verändert. Die Zeit, die Personen und der Alltag. Die Krieg ist angebrochen und unseren 24 jährige Hermine Jane Granger in Gefangenschaft, doch bei wem wohl? Durch ihr neues Ich schafft es Hermine einigen den Kopf zu verdrehen und auch noch
1. Gefangen

Sodala hab mal wieder ne neue FF im Start.

Ich habe mir viele Mühe gemacht für die neue FF und hoffe dass es euch gefallen wird.

Aber ohne meine **neue Betaleserin Carlyblack** wäre dies sicher in die Hose gegangen. ( Bei meinen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern ?? blubb)

Also **D A N K E S C H Ö N E Carly!** G R I N S

Diese FF spielt nach Hogwarts aber Dumbeldore lebt und Draco hat im 6 Jahrgang noch nichts mit den Todessern zutun gehabt, zumindestens wusste es keiner. Der Krieg begann aber ganz normal schon im 5 Band.

**Das Pairing ist klar**: Draco/ Hermine

**Die Genre**: Adenture/ Romance/ Humor

**Andere Hauptcharaktere**: Lucius Malfoy, Narzisssa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, die Weasleys insgesamt, die Todesser und die Ordensmitglieder. Schlussendlich natürlich auch Lord Voldemord noch.

**Summary:** Alles hat sich verändert. Die Zeit, die Personen und der Alltag. Die Krieg ist angebrochen und unseren 24 jährige Hermine Jane Granger in Gefangenschaft, doch bei wem wohl? Durch ihr neues Ich schafft es Hermine einigen den Kopf zu verdrehen und auch noch ihren Hals gekonnt zu retten. Doch was passiert, wenn sie dem Fluch der Liebe verfällt und dies ihre Lebenseinstellung und Lebensziele verändert? Lest selbst. Lemon garantiert!

**Anmerkung: Alle Figruen und Orte gehören J. K . Rowling selbst. Ich verdiene hiermit keine Geld und will es auch nicht. Die schöne Welt von Harry Potter ist nur ihr Verdienst. Nur die Handlungen sind meine.**

glg aleksandramalfoy

Lasst die FF beginnen! gg

* * *

**All this things I hate, but love too!**

**1. Gefangen**

Hermine wachte langsam auf und schaute sich um. Sie war nicht zu Hause, das war sicher!

Doch was war passiert?

Wo war sie überhaupt?

Sie schaute sich um.

Ah, ihr tat alles weh. Sie schaute an sich hinunter. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und beschmutzt. Was hatte sie gemacht, oder wer hatte ihr das angetan?

Sie schaute sich um. Hermine war in einem alten, dunklen und feuchten Kerker, und zwar angekettet.

Sie war gefangen, oder dies war ein unangenehmer Scherz! Also das fand sie jetzt aber nicht lustig!

Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnnern. Ihr Kopf tat ihr furchtbar weh. Sie erinnerte sich nur bruchstückhaft.

Flashback

_Hermine schaute sich um. Die Todesser hatten wieder angegriffen. Es war furchtbar. _

_Der Krieg hatte begonnen, der entscheidende Krieg hatte begonnen! _

_Das Schlachtfeld war wieder wie leer gefegt, bis auf die ganzen Leichen, die den Boden zierten. Doch dies machte Hermine kein Angst mehr. _

_Nein, sie hatte sich daran nur allzugut gewöhnt. _

_Der Krieg war zu ihren Alltag geworden und sie war anderes geworden. _

_Es war Nacht und sie konnte nur spärlich etwas erkennen. _

_Das dunkle Mal zierte den dunkelen Himmel, was eine unangenehme Atmosphäre einbrachte. _

_Sie schaute sich um. _

_Sie sollte nochmal das ganze Schlachtfeld absuchen, nach Überlebenden oder nach nur lebenden Todessern. _

_Es war wie immer. _

_Der Orden hatte einige wichtige Personen wieder verloren. _

_Hermine schaute auf Neville nieder. _

_Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er sterben würde. Er war nicht für den Krieg fähig und auch untätig für den Ordenl. Nur eine Last, Hermine nach. _

_Sie ging eiseren weiter. _

_Nach einger Zeit hiet sie inne. Diese Person war ihr nur allzubekannt. _

_Gregory Goyle. _

_Oh, ja diese wandelte Dummheit, hat seine Strafe erhalten. Ein Wunder, dass er so lange durchgehalten hat. Aber diesmal war Hermine es gewesen, die sah, die ihm das letzte Fünkchen Licht nahm. _

_Ja, sie hatte getötet und zwar schon öfter. _

_Sie bereute es natürlich doch was sollte sie tun? _

_Es war Krieg, es ging nur über das Überleben oder das Getötet werden! _

_Sie ging weiter. Das Sentimentalsein hatte sie überbrückt. Was brachte es ihr schon? Nichts und sie wollte nicht nichts, sie wollte Siegen. Sie wollte belohnt werden!_

_Diesmal konnte sie nur wenige Todesser erkennen. Zu ihrem Bedaueren. _

_Wie gerne hätte sie dort unten Lucius Malfoy oder gar Draco Malfoy gesehen?? _

_Wie gerne hätte die Draco Malfoy, das letzte Fünkchen Licht genommen? _

_Wie gerne hätte sie ihm all seine Demütigungen heimzahlen wollen? _

_Aber nein. Sie sah ihn nicht tot, nein leider nicht. Ihr Glück war ihr nicht auf ihrer Seite. So war´s doch so oft gewesen!_

_Hermine hasste nicht viele Personen, aber einige, ja einige konnte man nur hassen. _

_Konnte sie Voldemord nicht hassen, für das was passierte? _

_Konnte sie Draco nicht hassen für das was er ihr alles angetan hatte in der Schule? Besonderes, dass im 7 Schuljahr? _

_Hermine hielt inne. Sie spürte es. Sie war nicht mehr alleine. Es war noch jemand hier. _

_Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um. _

_Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Es war zu dunkel._

_Doch plötzlich spürte sie jemanden dicht hintersich. Im selben Moment rammte er ihr schmerzhaft seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken._

_" So sieht man sich wieder, Miss Granger!" _

Flashback Ende

An weiteres konnte Hermine sich nicht erinnern. Genervt klatschte sie sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

Ja, klar, wie konnte sie es vergessen? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein?

Aua, ihr Kopf tat ihr immer noch weh.

Wer konnte, dass auch anderes gewesen sein, also das reinblütige Arschloch Lucius Malfoy?

Sie hatte ihn nur zu gut erkannt, seine Stimme, sein Aura und seinen Körper.

Sie war so dumm. Sie ließ sich von Lucius Malfoy ohne Widerstand festnehmen. Hatte sie etwa nichts gelernt, in der vergangen Zeit?

War sie nicht schon immer, besonderes in der letzten Zeit, den anderen sehr überlegen gewesen?

Sie war eine hervorragende Hexe und ließ sich von einem Schwein wie Lucius Malfoy einfach überführen?

Hermine schaute sich nochmals um.

Es gab ein einziges Fenster. Ein kleines Fenster, dass sicher sowieso nur reingezaubert wurde.

Sonst?

Ein kleines Nebenzimmer. Sicher die Toilette und ein kleines Bett.

Hermine stand langsam auf. Sie konnte sich mit ihren Fessel frei in diesem kleinem Zerkerzimmer bewegen. Wenigstens was!

Hermine ging langsam durchs Zimmer.

Was für ein Luxus ihr Lucius doch überlassen hat!

Bloody hell, war´s hätts gedacht?

Ihr tat alles weh, doch weiter konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

Hatte sie sich wirklich einfach so von Lucius festnehmen lassen?

Doch vorher wusste sie genau, dass es Lucius Malfoy war?

Hermine lächelte gequält.

Diesen Menschen konnte sie nicht verwechseln. Nein, ihre Gabe Menschen schnell zu erkennen war gut, besonders bei bestimmten Menschen. Ja, bei bestimmten sehr gut, und dazu gehörte Lucius.

Wie lange jagte sie ihm schon nach und was passierte jetzt?

Der Spieß schien sich umgedreht zu haben, oder?

Hermine horchte auf.

Sie hörte jemanden kommen.

Schnell legte sie sich auf´s Bett und wartete lässigtued.

Die Gittertür glitt auf.

" Zabini? So abgesackt, naja freut mich dich wiederzusehen!", erwiderte Hermine grinsend, während sie ihn leicht verführerisch anschaute und sich mit einer Hand von Bett abstützte.

" Granger, wie schön. Mitkommen, sofort!", entgegnete Zabini selbstsichertuend.

" Naja noch nie der Gentleman gewesen, nicht?"

Zabini richtet seine Zauberstab auf Hermine.

" Du auch keien Lady, oder?"

" Schon gut, wohin geht es?", erwiderte Hermine immer noch belustigt.

" Wirst du schon erfahren, Darling!", entgegnete Zabini und lächelte Hermine anzüglich an, während er ihr noch die Fesseln löste.

Zauberstab fest in den Rücken gepresst, folgte sie Zabini durch den Kerker. Doch nun betraten sie ein ungewöhnlich helles Zimmer.

Nein, es war wohlkaum eine Zimmer, eher eine riesige Halle oder Aula.

Sie schaute sich um.

Niemand war hier aufzufinden. Blaise drückte sie immer schmerzhaft weiter. Langsam tat die Stelle, wo Blaise Zauberstab sich befand, verdammt weh.

Sie schaute sich immer wieder um. Das Haus war eigentartig. Sehr eigentartig!

Doch dies war eine gute Frage, welches Haus eigentlich überhaupt?

Ja, Lucius hatte sie, soweit sie sich noch erinnerte, gefangen, doch ist das wirklich Malfoy Manor?

Es war Hermine doch einen Stoß zu freundlich und hell, obwohl viele dunkle und edele Möbel das Zimmer zierten. Natürlich hatte sie auch stark bemerkt, dass es sicher ein Slytherin besitzen musste. Viele Schlangen war eingraviert hauptsächlich. Am meisten in den Türklinken oder auch in den Möbel.

Langsam taten Hermine die Füße weh. Also bisher hatten sie wirklich einiges durchschritten und mit ihren verletzten Knöcheln war dies auch nicht leicht zu bewältigen.

Doch plötzlich blieb Blaise vor einer Wand stehen.

Hermine schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an, doch er murmelte nur ein Passwort und legte seine linke Handfläche auf die Wand.

Ja, eine Geheimtür.

Wie aus dem Nichts entstand ein kleines Loch in der Wand und beide kletterten hindurch.

Hermine schaute sich wieder mal um.

Sie waren jetzt in einem heelen großen, sie würde sagen können, dass dies der Salon, wenn sie in Malfoy Manor waren, davon ist. Sie wusste noch zu gut, dass die meisten reinblütigen Zauberer große beeindruckende Häuser hatten, mit riesigen alten Salonen. Dazu gehörte auch die geehrte Familie Malfoy.

Ja es sah definitiv so aus.

Blaise drückte Hermine wieder weiter und blieb endlich vor einer Tür stehen, worauf er auch gleich anklopfte.

Von innen ertönte nur ein gewelltes mattes " Herein" und beide betraten das Zimmer.

Beide traten herrein.

" Mister Malfoy, hier ist das Schlammblut!"

" Gut Blaise du kannst gehen!", entgegnte die allzubekannte Person mit dem Rücken zu beiden.

Blaise ließ Hermine los und schubste sie leicht nach vorne.

" Pass auf, was du machst, ist das klar?", blaffte Hermine und drehte sich demostrativ weg.

Blaise wollte etwas erwidern doch Lucius schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

" Zabini, du hast mich hoffentlich verstanden?"

" Ja, Sir!", und damit verschwand Blaise schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine lachte auf.

" Ihre Schäfchen haben sie ja gut in Schach!"

Lucius drehte sich langsam und gemütlich um.

" Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen, _Hermine_?"

* * *

So das ist die Zeit, wo ich nur noch dies schreiben kann?

Reviewchen??

Bitte euch sehr um Kritk, aber Lob kann auch dabei sein.

Ein Review bedeutet sehr viel für einen Autor besonderes bei ersten Kap. Ich hoffe ihr versteh das!

glg aleks


	2. Forderungen ohne Probleme

Oh Gott, ich schäme mich so sehr!

Ich hätte nie erwartet gleich so viele Reviews zu bekommen und was mach ich dann als Gegenleistung? Lass euch so lange warten!

Es tut mir so leid, aber dafür kommt das nächste sicher viel schneller! **((Indianerehrenwort))**

Ein** riesen Danke** an meine ganzen Reviewern:

ooOoo:**syd01**: Danke für deine Review und ich hoffe das Kap passt sich deiner Anforderungen an! ((gg))

ooOoo: **MissHermineGranger**: Danke für deine lieben Vorschläge, doch schon wie gesagt , hab ich des alles geklärt. Aber ich hoffe du bleibst meine FF treu! ((gg))

ooOoo: **SonnyMoony**: ;-) danke einfach danke, aber ich muss noch stark daran arbeiten!

ooOoo: **EmmaFreak:** Great, great, great your Review was so... unbelievable. Deine Review hat mir so viel Kraft zum Weiterschreiben gegeben,weil ich ja schon richtige Zweifel hatte, aber dies hat sich ja jetzt schon beseitigt! gg Und wann kommt dann nächstes Kap ? sehnsüchtig guck

ooOoo:**carlyblack:** Ja Lori, was soll ich noch sagen? DANKe

ooOoo: **Polarkatze**: Hoffe du liest weiter! ((gg))

ooOoo: **dramine**: Danke, hoffe du bleibst dran!

ooOoo: **Lightmoon-angel**! Natürlich gibts eins. Ich schreibe immer weiter, auch wenn ich manchmal bisschen länger brauche! ((sry)) Tja, ich sag lieber: Les weiter! ((gg))

Ich will noch schnell mal meine Betaleserin **Carlyblack** danken, ohne die meine Fehler noch gravierender wären! ((sry)) und will euch auch gar nicht mehr aufhalten!

Auf zum zweiten Kap!

Das nächste ist schon fertig um kommt bald!

eure aleks

* * *

**2. Forderungen ohne Probleme**

Hermine schaute Lucius an und setzte sich langsam und elegant.

" Was wollen Sie denn ?", fragte sie hochnäßig. " Sie haben mich doch endlich gefangen oder nicht?"

" Ah, kommen Sie nicht so! Wollen Sie was drinken? Feuerwiskey oder ein Butterbier?"

" Sicher, Mister Malfoy, immer doch, und danach nie wieder aufwachen, genau!", antwortete Hermine sarkastisch.

" Ah nicht? Schade,Sie hätten doch sicher meinen selbstgebrannten noch mehr gemocht, den ich Ihnen noch anbieten wollte!"

" Sicher, Mister Malfoy, aber trinken doch sie. Sowas ist doch nicht für kleine Kinder oder?"

" Für kleine Kinder ganz sicher nicht!"

" Gut und was wollen Sie von mir?"

" Ah gleich so offensiv? Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen Smalltalk betreiben?"

" Wegen Smalltalk haben Sie mich kaum hier her geholt, oder?"

Es klopfte.

" Herein!", ertönte die laute Stimme Lucius Malfoy.

" Ah, Draco komm doch näher und begrüß unseren jetztigen Gast!"

Hermine schnaubte: " Gast genau!"

Draco Malfoy schloss die Tür und schaute ungläubig auf die vor ihm sitzende Person.

Sollte dies ein großer Scherz sein von seinem Vater?

" Granger!"

" Malfoy, lang nicht gesehen, wie?", änderte Hermine die Taktik.

" Vater, was soll dieses Schlammblut hier?"

" Draco, auch gleich so voreilig? Die Jugend heutzutage, also wirklich? Wollt ihr euch nicht ein bisschen höflicher begrüßen?"

" Vater, was hast du genommen? Geht's dir denn wirklich gut. Das, hier was vor dir sitzt, ist ein verdammtes Schlammblut!", erhöhte Draco seine Stimme.

" Draco, setzt dich sofort hin!", donnerte Lucius hart.

Draco zuckte kurz zusammen und setzte sich auf den noch einizig freien Platz neben Hermine. Beide schauten sie angewidert an.

" Gut!", bellte Lucius.

Hermine schnaubte nur verächtlich, aber war sich nur zu gut bewusst, in welcher Situation sie war und dass sie doch lieber die Klappe halten sollte.

" Gut, endlich ist es mir gelungen dich zu fangen!", erwidert Lucius leicht besessen während er sich zu Hermine herunterbeugte.

" Und wie geht es weiter?", fragte Hermine angewidert, während ihr Lucius sanft über das Gesicht strich und ihr plötzlich eine knallte.

Hermine hielt inne.

Es tat natürlich verdammt weh, doch würde Hermine ihm nicht diese Genugtuung geben und ein Zeichen von Schwäche zeigen.

Draco schaute sich dieses Schauspiel an.

Man sah deutlich Lucius Fingerabdrücke auf Hermines Backe.

Sie war zäh, konnte Draco feststellen, und hatte sich im Grunde ganz herrausragend verändert.

Ja, er hatte sie des öfteren bei Kämpfen gesehen, aber dies war nur von kurzer Dauer. Das einzige was er damals bemerkt hatte, war ihre Taffheit. Sie war kalt geworden und hatte keine Angst, konnte gut kontern und wusste, wie man denjenigen einwickelte, deshalb war sie auch für die meisten Todesser ein Dorn im Auge.

Doch jetzt konnte er sie besser beobachten, besser mustern.

Zwar waren ihre Kleider zerrissen aber doch sah sie keines Weges abartig oder dergleichen aus.

Ptz... Erde an Draco, was denkst du da eigentlich für eine Scheiße, meldete sich eine kleine, nicht gern gehörte Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. Er hasste diese Stimme, vielleicht noch mehr als dieses Schlammblut neben ihm und versuchte, es immer wieder erfolgreich zu überhören.

Das ist das dreckige kleine Schlammblut, Potters best-friend und die, die dir darmals in Hogwarts immer den Platz des Jahrgangsbesten genommen hat.

Draco wandte sich jetzt lieber Lucius zu. Lieber hörte er seinem grausamen Vater zu als dieser Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er wusste es nicht, aber langsam glaubte er wirklich, dass er verrückt wurde. Immer wieder meldete sich die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

War das normal?

Manche nannten so etwas Gewissen, doch glaubte Draco nicht dies!

" So, so, so, sehr zäh die kleine Miss Granger?"

Draco wandte sich nur vollkommen Lucius zu. Unaufmerksamkeit wurde bei ihm desöfteren hart bestraft. Auch bei ihm galt dies.

" Mister Malfoy, ich glaub wohl kaum, dass ich noch die " kleine Miss Granger" bin, oder?"

" Sicher und deshalb noch besser!"

" Draco, du wirst jetzt auch zuhören!"

Draco nickte nur.

Als täte er das nicht die ganze Zeit, ok, fast die ganze Zeit, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er lieber seinem Vater in dieser Situation nicht wiedersprechen sollte.

" Sicher können Sie sich doch ein bisschen was zusammenreimen wieso wir Sie nicht gleich töten oder misshandeln?"

Hermine lachte auf.

" Weil Sie mich vielleicht brauchen?"

" Ich liebe Frauen, die Gedanken lesen können und so haben Sie Recht und du wirst ihr helfen, Draco!"

Draco schaute Lucius nicht minder bestürzt wie Hermine an.

" Aber erst zu Ihrer Sache, Miss Granger. Sie haben eigentlich gar keine Wahl. Entweder du arbeitest für mich..", entgegnte Lucius und lehnte sich wieder zu Hermine vor. "... oder ich werd dir einen wundervollen Abschied bereiten. Man kann doch diesen Körper nicht unberührt lassen!", grinste er widerwertig und musterte sie.

Hermine schaute ihn nur angeekelt an.

" Gut, was muss ich tun?"

" So leicht wollen Sie es mir machen?" fragte Lucius belustigt.

Hermine lehnte sich weit nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme vor sich.

" Wissen Sie, mir ist es wichtig zu überleben,also was wollen Sie?"

Draco schaute sie verwundert an.

War dies vielleicht eine Taktik oder eher ihr Ernst?

Würde sich wirklich Miss Hermine Jane Granger so bestechen lassen ?

" Draco, hast du noch Veritaserum da?"

" Sicher, immer, wieviel brauchst du?"

" Hole doch ein bisschen, nicht sehr viel, nur für Miss Granger! Beeil dich!"

Mit einem Plopp verschwand Draco.

" So, Miss Granger, sie werden mir jetzt ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Hermine nickte widerstrebend.

ooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooo

" Potter!!!! Wo sind Sie?", bellte kein geringer als Severus Snape durch die Hallen des Black-Hauses. In einer der obengelegenen Türen trat nach einer Weile ein etwas mitgenommer Harry Potter herraus.

" Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er verschlafen.

" Wo ist Miss Granger?", bellte Snape jetzt einen Ton leiser.

" Sie ist auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück geblieben, wie immer halt! Wieso ist sie nicht da?"

" Sie hätte mir ihren Bericht vorbei bringen sollen, und? Miss Granger ist nirgends auffindbar und dabei hab ich ihr es am Ende des Kampfes gut eingetrichtert. Wer weiß wo die sich rumtreibt!", antwortete Snape missbilligend.

Wie er es hasst, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Plan ging!

"Vielleicht ist sie bei Professore Dumbledore?"

"Nein, ist sie nicht. Und Weasley, dieser Nichtsnutz, wo ist der nun? Er sollte schon vor 3 Minuten hier sein mit seinem Schwester!"

"Die kommen noch! Warten Sie ruhig hier, ich gehe was essen!", entgegnete Harry lässig während er sich der vollen Küche wandte.

"Sie bleiben auch hier Potter!", lachte Snape.

Harry blieb augenblicklich stehen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn Snape lachte.

"Sie werden mit uns mitgehen. Heute ist die nächste praktische Übung in magischen Ablenkzauber und Sicherheitszauber, die ich leider vertreten darf, anstatt Proffesors Lupin!"

Harrys Lachen gefror.

Er konnte nur noch in Snapes Gesicht blicken und sein schadenfrohes Lachen beobachten.

Das Leben war doch unfair.

"Sie, Potter, gehen schon mal vor! Sie haben doch sicher einige Aufgaben von Lupin bekommen? Diese will ich danach von Ihnen erledigt sehen, ist das klar?", bellte Snape.

Harry nickte darauf widerstrebend und disappaierte.

Snape schaute sich um.

Es war keiner im Foyer zu sehen. Schnell schritt er auf die Treppe zu und ging einige Gänge entlang bis er zu einer großen hölzenen mit Schlangen verzierten Tür kam. Mit einem Zauberspruch öffnete er sie und ging hinein.

Er schaute sich um.

Genau so, wie es ihm Bellatrix beschrieben hatte. Staubig, alt und verdammt groß.

Schnell zischte Snape mit wehendem Umhang durch die Gänge und blieb plötzlich vor einem Regal stehen.

"Genau, die befährlichsten Flüche der schwarzen Magie!", lächelte Snape leicht und steckte es schnell ein.

"Beeindruckend, beeindruckend!", erwiderte Snape während er sich noch vorsichtig umschaute.

Gerne hätte er noch einige andere Bücher mitgenommen, doch wusste er genau, das er doch lieber die Finger von Sachen lassen sollte, von denen er sich nicht sicher war, dass sie nicht unter einem Fluch standen.

Die black'sche Bibiothek war eine der Beeindruckensten, die er je gesehen hatte. Natürlich gingen Gerüchte um, dass diese Bibiothek verdammt sei oder jeglicher Mist, den unterbelichtete Zauberer verbreiteten.

Diese Bibiothek war seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden und man konnte sie auch nur schwer betreten.

Sie war unter einem Zauber gestellt, die nur Leuten, die es für würdig hält, hineinlassen oder Personen, die die Erlaubnis von denjenigen, die würdig genug für diese Bibtohek sind, bekommen haben.

Viele behaupteten, dass diese Bibiothek nur von Familienangehörigen betreten werden könnte oder nur von Reinblütern, was natürlich ein kompletter Unsinn war.

"Wieso konnte dann unser lieber Sirius Black nicht die Bibiothek betreten?" lachte Snape.

Diese Leuten waren ja so unterbelichtet.

Snape schaute sich wieder um, als er schnurstracks die Bibothek verließ.

"Weasley, endlich da?? Unverschämheit, was denken Sie sich eigentlich?" bellte Snape.

"Aber.."

"Nichts aber. Lupin ist nicht da. Ich werde ohn vertreten! Also Beeilung!", mit diesen Worten disappierte Snape.

Ron und Ginny schauten ihm nur fassungslos hinterher und disapparierten auch.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Hermine war sich mittlerweile ihren aussichtlosen Situation klar und musste sich wohl oder übel beugen, aber... sie hatte eine Idee. Oh ja, diese Idee war zwar absurd, aber interssant. Oh ja, perfekt.

"Fangen sie an, ich kann schlecht Fragen beantworten wenn ich keine gestellt bekomme!", antwortete Hermine arrogant.

"So scharf darauf ?", fragte Lucius.

"Ich bin scharf darauf, mir das Leben zu retten und außerdem was wird mir versichern, dass ich überlebe oder überhaupt das bekomme, was sie mir versprechen?", stellte Hermine die Gegenfrage.

In diesem Moment apparierte Draco mit einer kleinen Piole in der Hand.

"Vater hier!" erwiderte er und stellte die Piole auf den Tisch worauf er sich gleich lässig auf seinen Platz setzte.

"Hörst du Draco, Miss Granger will wissen, was mit ihr passiert, wenn sie unsere Anforderung nicht erfüllt!", lachte Lucius kalt.

Draco grinste dreckig.

Hermine schaute die beiden missachtend an.

"Gut, wollen wir es Ihnen verraten. So, es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Die Leichtere zuerst."

Lucius machte eine Pause während er aus seinem Sessel aufstand und durch den Raum ging.

"Wir töten Sie auf "UNSERE WEISE"!", flüsterte er ihr mittlerweile ins Ohr.

"Oder?", fragte Hermine genervt.

"Oder Sie tun das was mir von ihnen verlangen!", lachte Lucius und zog sie wieder zurück.

"Was verlangen Sie von mir und was versichert mir, dass ich auch das bekomme, was ich will!"

"Wenn Sie jetzt uns alles Fragen die wir wissen wollen, richtig beantworten, dürfen Sie sich ein Zimmer in meinem Anwesen aussuchen!"

"Ah, und was bringt mir das und vorallem Ihnen?"

"Ah, kommen Sie, wir wollen doch unsere Arbeiter nicht in einem Kerker leben lassen!"

"Und was soll diese Arbeiterin.. noch... für Sie... tun?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

"Du wirst für... uns spionieren, meine Liebe! Du wirst uns täglich Bericht ausstatten und falls dies nicht geschieht werden wir zu Möglichkeit eins greifen, wenn du verstehst was wir meinen!", lachte Lucius kalt.

Hermine schaute ihn an.

Jetzt darf das Spiel beginnen, lieber Lucius, ich bin kein kleines Mädchen falls du dies besehen hast! Oh ja, jetzt fängt das Spiel an!

"Nur das? Okay, einstanden!", antwortete Hermine arrogant und schaute in das verblaste Lachen Lucius und Dracos.

Dies würde noch sehr lustig werden!

* * *

Und??? Was sagt ihr?

Das dritte Kap ist schon fertig also ran ans Review schreiben.

**Desto mehr, desto schnell bekommt ihr das nächste natürlich**!

**eure aleks**


	3. Alles von Anfang

Sodala da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Kap!

Ich danke erstmal allen meinen lieben Reviewer! ((froi, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über euch))

**Danke an**:

ooOoo: **Polarkatze**: Jaaaaaa, ich finde Mia auch toll, weil sie so schön kalt ist und finde es auch schade, dass es davon nur so wenig gibt. Wirklich schade, aber ich hoffe diese Hermine gefällt dir weiterhin noch so!

ooOoo: **MissHermineGranger**: Riesiger super danke. Freut mich dass du dran bleibst und auch meine Stil besser findest ((in die Luft vor Freude spring))

ooOoo:**Mondschatten**: Danke, für die liebe FF und hoffe das Kap erfreut dich wieder ((gg))

ooOoo:**dramine**: Danke. Naja was Hermine vor hat, wird sich der Zeit nach lüften, aber währendessen würd ich auf jeden Fall weiterlesen, denn es wird lustig!

ooOoo:**EmmaFreak**: Also wirklich deine Review sind wirklich ein riesiges Muss. Einfach herrlich. Ich liebe sie zu lesen, sind so krass aufbauend. Toll, danke. Ich freut mich jetzt riesig auf deine FF The Choice und übhaupt sind deine FF´s toll. Schreib schnell weiter und les natürlcih auch wieder schnell meine neues Kap. Ich erwarte sehnsüchtig deine Review ((gg)) Was natürlich auch für alle anderen gilt!

ooOoo:**SonnyMoony:** Ja mit der Zeit wird es langsam immer interessanter. Sieht so aus, oder was Hermine vorhat, doch wird sie es schaffen?

Nochmals möchte ich allen meine Reviewern danken und natürlich nochmal herzlich meiner Betaleserin **Carlyblack**, die sich extra nur wegen mich so viele Mühe macht!

**DANKE**

So jetzt geht es weiter!

Das nächste Kap wird hoffentich nicht so auf sich warten lassen, aber es gilt wie immer: **Desto mehr Reviews-desto schneller die Updates!**

((ich lieb es gemein zu sein, aber das liegt in meien Herkunft, bin ein Slyhterin durch und durch )) ;-)

eure aleks

P.S. Wer Lust hat mit mir, über irgendwas zu sprechen via mails, icq oder msn, kann sich ruhig melden. Ich liebe es neue Kontakt zu knüpfen und über HP oder anderes zu reden.

* * *

**3. Alles von Anfang**

" Miss Granger, Miss Granger... wer hätte dies gedacht?", erwiderte Lucius matt.

Draco war nicht minder überrascht.

Es war schon sehr eigenartig von Hermine Granger, dass sie "ihre Seite" so verriet.

Sie hatte alle Fragen Lucius richtig und vor allem in einer Leichtheit verraten, dass es einem schon sehr mulmig wurde.

Lucius schaute sich Hermine an.

" Miss Granger, falls ich erfahren sollte, dass sie mich hinters Ohr hauen wollen, können sie sich aber auf was gefasst machen, das ist ihnen doch sicher bewusst, oder?"

Hermine schaute Lucius ernst an.

" Wissen sie, ich habe gelernt, die beste Situation für mich zu suchen, und was sollte ich in diesem Fall tun? Und außerdem... wie könnte ich ihr Veritaserum auch nur im Geringsten täuschen?", antwortete Hermine matt, ohne irgendeine Gefühlregung in der Stimme.

" Gut, das hoffe ich doch, Miss Granger!"

Einige Zeit lang herrschte Stille.

Lucius überlegte angestrengt, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Hermine Granger, ein schwerer Fall wäre.

Für ihn war immer klar, dass sie alles für den Orden und für ihre Freunde tun würde. Aber das sie sie so leichtfüßig verraten würde?

Dies schien ihm so irreal und er würde sie noch gut beobachten, sehr gut.

Aber an den Plan, den die beiden erledigen sollte, hatte er auch kaum nachgedacht.

Er hatte es kaum in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie daran teilnehmen würde.

Und jetzt?

Er müsste noch gut über den Plan nachdenken. Wenigstes über eine Nacht.

" Draco bring sie in den Kerker zurück!", forderte Lucius nachdenklich.

Draco stand auf um sie runterzubringen doch Hermine blieb grinstend im Sessel sitzen.

" Aber Mister Malfoy, denken sie ich will in den Kerker zurück? Immerhin bin ich jetzt ihr Untertan, genauso wie der Rest hier in diesem Haus, oder? Und da hab ich doch wenigstens ein bisschen besseren Comfort verdient!"

Lucius schaute auf.

" Und was stellen sie sich unter " bisschen besseren Comfort" vor?", fragte Lucius matt. Leider musste Lucius zugeben, dass sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, was die Sache sicher leichter gemacht hätte!

" Was ict mir darunter vorstelle? Tja, eine gewisse angenehme Privatsphäre, wie sie doch die meisten in diesem Haus haben, oder ist dies zu viel verlangt?", fragte Hermine belustigt.

" Wissen sie Miss Granger, wir haben hier einiges zum Anbieten. Vom 8 Sterne Zimmer bis hin zum Kerkerzimmer. Aber ich habe da schon was für sie! Sie werden das Zimmer neben Draco bekommen, der auch ein Auge auf sie werfen wird, nicht?", fragte Lucius belustigt.

Er wusste genau, wie "gerne" sich die beiden hatten, und somit hatte er zwei Fliegen auf einen Schlag ( bestraft). Lucius grinste genüsslich.

Draco schaute seinen Vater, wie vom Blitz getroffen an.

" Ich muss mir... meine Etage mit... einem Schlammblut... teilen?", fragte er unglaubwürdig.

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein! Er akzeptiertes schon einiges von seinem Vater, aber dies ging wirklich zu weit. Seine Privatsphäre mit _ihr _teilen? Das war doch absurd!

Hermine schaute nur gelassen drein und stand auf.

Draco schaute immer noch seinen Vater zornig an.

Lucius hingegen lächelte friedlich drein.

" Aber warten sie doch kurz. Sie wollen doch sicher meine Frau kennenlernen, oder?", fragte Lucius und stand auf. " Ich bin gleich zurück!"

Als Hermine und Draco allein warten, schauten sie sich missachtend an.

" So, hier wohnst du, _Draco _?", erwiderte Hermine gewellt.

Es war dumm ihn Malfoy weiterhin zu nennen, immerhin waren das Haus voller Malfoys!

Und außerdem passte ihm dies sicher noch weniger, und das machte die Sache für Hermine noch besser.

Wenn sie schon hier wohnen müsste, dann müsste sie wohl oder übel das gute darauf ziehen können!

" Granger, ich will nicht über den heißen Brei reden! Ich warne dich...!"

" Ah, _Draco_, langsam wird´s langweilig! Genauso in Hogwarts, immer mit diesen leeren Drohungen, also wirklich!", antwortet Hermine gelassen und schaute sich gespielt gelangweilt ein bisschen um.

Draco schaute sie zornentbrannt an und packte sie stark an dem Arm und drehte sie gekonnt zu sich.

" Ich warne dich, werd nicht zu frech. Dies hier ist meine Reich, meine Liebe. Du bist dir, glaub ich, anscheinend nicht bewusst, wo... du bist! Das ist nicht Hogwarts und auch nicht Slytherin, sondern Malfoy Manor!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

" Ah, wirklich ? Hätt ich jetzt nicht gedacht und hör auf mir weh zutun, das bringt dich auch nicht hieraus!", antwortet Hermine und riss sich ihm los.

" Granger, du scheinst nicht zu begreifen! Du bist hier nicht mehr dein Eigentum, sondern unser!", Draco fing dreckig an zu grinsen und kam näher, "Und falls mir mal langweilig werden sollte, habe ich ja eine kleine Ablenkung neben meinen Zimmer!", erwiderte er und spielte auf genau eins an, was Hermine sofort verstand.

Sie schaute ihn mit soviel Missachtung an, die sie noch keinem aufgebracht hatte.

In dem nächsten Moment schritt Malfoy mit seiner Gatin edel herein.

Narzissa Malfoy war eine schöne Frau, das musste Hermine zugeben. Doch machte ihre missachtende und hochnäßige Miene, einiges an diesem Abbild schlecht.

" So, Lucius, und diese Person, soll bei uns wohnen? Was soll noch in dieses Haus alles kommen? Ich werde dies lange nicht mehr dulden, Lucius. Und du weißt, was ich von allem denke, Lucius?", erwiderte Narzissa in Rage, ohne auch irgendwie auf Draco oder Hermine Acht zu geben.

Lucius verdrehte genervt die Augen und nickte kaum merklich.

Nun drehte Narzissa sich zu Hermine und Draco und beäugte Hermine genauestens.

" Hermine Granger, also! Na, gut. Draco wird Sie auf Ihr Recht in diesem Haus aufmerksam machen. Sie sind einer der ersten Muggelstämmigen in diesem Haus, was einige Porträts oder Diener wundern wird, aber Sie werden dies nicht merken, dafür werde ich sorgen. Sie sind immerhin, auf irgendeiner Weise ein Gast hier. Sie werden einen Hauself zugeteilt bekommen und sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen? Ich denke nicht, aber Sie können mich um Rat fragen, falls es etwas " Bedeutungsvolles " geben sollte!", sprudelte Narzissa los.

Hermine schien das erste Mal hier richtig verwundert zu sein.

Diese paar Sätze, die Narzissa jetzt gesagt hatte, hatte ihr ganzen Konzept über Narzissa Malfoy auf den Haufen geworfen.

Sie war so anderes, wie sie gemimte wurde oder gar aussah. Auch hätte sie von einer Malfoy nie so eine Gastfreundlichkeit, im Gegensatz von anderen beiden, glauben können.

Okay, das, was sie gesagt hatte, war nicht überaus gastfreundlich, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Vorstellung Narzissas, wiederum schon.

" Okay, alles klar!", antwortet Hermine leicht gedankenverloren.

" Gut, jetzt zeig Miss Granger, wo ihre Räume sind Draco. Severus wird gleich kommen und wir erwarten euch beide im Salon!", erwiderte Narzissa sanft und schritt aus dem Raum nachdem sie Draco kurz die Wange getäschelt hatte. Lucius nickte darauf nur und tat es seine Frau gleich.

Draco atmete angestrengt ein und aus und schritt los.

" Auf was wartest du Granger?", fragte er genervt.

Hermine grinste nur vor sich hin und kam Draco nach.

" Gehen wir?", fragte nun sie immer noch wütenden Draco.

Draco znirschte bloß mit den Zähnen und ging los.

" So hier wohnst du ? Nicht schlecht!", erwiderte Hermine endlich auf ihrer Etage angekommen.

Sie konnte wirklich nichts sagen.

Die Malfoys hatten Geschmack!

Das, was sie bisher gesehen hatte, war wirklich nicht schlecht eingerichtet.

Ein wunderbarer Traum von Haus, doch für Hermines Geschmack zu groß. Aber meckern würde sie sicher nicht.

So lebte sich doch als Gefangene nicht schlecht.

" Das ist dein Zimmer, Granger! Du besitzt auch eine Bad und wirst diese dort...!", dabei zeigte Draco auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges, "... nicht betreten. Nicht im Geringsten, ist das klar? Und dazu kommt, dass hier nur zwei Zimmer betreten darfst! Deine Räume und die gegenüberliegende Bibiothek. Der Rest ist für dich tabu, ist das klar?"

" Sicher!," erwiderte Hermine matt.

" Und...Feli!!!", schrie Draco leicht.

In nächsten Moment tauchte ein kleiner Hauself,namens Feli, auf.

" Feli, zu Ihren Diensten! Was kann Feli für sie tun?"

" Das ist Miss Granger, sie wird in der nächsten Zeit die Etage mitbewohnen. Ah...ja, und lass mir noch ein Bad ein. Du weißt, wie ich es gerne mag?"

" Sicher, Master Malfoy. Miss Granger wünschen Sie vielleicht etwas?"

" Nein, danke!", erwiderte Hermine matt und verschwand in ihre Räume.

Draco schaute ihr misstrauisch hinterher.

" Sie verbirgt etwas und ich werde rausfinden, ... was! Darauf kann sie sich gefasst machen!"

" Ah, kommt Bella nicht?", fragte Severus Snape nachdem er kurz in Malfoy Manor eingetroffen war. " Ich sollte ihr ein Buch bringen!"

" Severus, darf ich dieses Buch sehen? Es kommt mir sehr bekannt vor!", antwortete Narzissa.

" Na ja, klar, das es dir bekannt vorkommt. Es ist aus der blackischen Bibiothek! Aber sicher... hier bitte!", erwiderte Snape und reichte ihr das Buch.

Lucius saß leicht abseits von den beiden und trank ruhig seinen Feuerwhisky.

" So, Severus... was für ein Zufall, dich bei uns anzutreffen! ", erwiderte Lucius leicht angesäuert.

Die kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Narzissa leitete seine Stimmung noch.

" Ah, ich wurde doch eingeladen, oder etwa nicht Lucius?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

" Nicht von mir!", antwortete Lucius matt.

" Aber von mir, Lucius. Und was zum Teufel ist mit dir heute los?" ,fragte Narzissa wütend, der langsam aber sicher bald der Geduldsfaden reißen würde.

" Was mit mir los ist, weißt du!"

Doch plötzlich schien Lucius eine Idee zu haben.

" Severus, wie gelegen du doch jetzt kommst!", grinste Lucius vor sich hin.

Narzissa und Snape schauten ihn verwundert und misstrauisch an.

Lucius grinste nur weiter.

* * *

Und?

Reviewchen wert?

eure aleks


	4. Der Plan Teil 1

**Hey Guys! **

** Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich wieder so lange gebraucht hatte, aber die Umstände hatten es nicht zugelassen! Erst hat der PC flop gemacht und dann musste ich wegfahren und hatte dort kein Internet. Aber zum Glück ist das nächste Kap schon fertig und wird als Entschädigung schon die nächsten Tage kommen, muss nur gebetaliest werden! **

**Danke an meine lieben Reviewer: **

**ooOoo:Polarkatze: Wie Recht du nur hast! Ich würd schon gern mit Herm tauschen, auch wenn sie noch einiges durchmachen muss!;-)**

**ooOoo:Emmafreak: Du erinnert mich an mich. Bin auch so wenns um die beiden ging und ich bin gemein nicht war? ((hehehehe)) ((froi)) Erwarte die nächste Review sehnsüchtig.  
**

**ooOoo: Mondschatten: Ein Genossin, willkommen! ((gg)) Was Lucius genau mit Herm vor hat, wird erst genau im nächsten Kap vorkommen, aber ihr werdet sicher total geschockt sein!**

**ooOoo: Me-chan: Ich auch, Sevi geschocktes Gesicht, aber das wird erst später kommen! Leider! **

**ooOoo:dramine: Versteh ich! **

**ooOoo: SonnyMoony: Naja ich weiß nicht,hätte besser sein können, aber trotzdem ein riesiges Lob. Wann bist wieder in msn drin?**

**Also jetzt gehts weiter! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**glg aleks**

* * *

**  
**

**4. Der Plan ( Teil 1)**

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute sich im Zimmer um.

"Wo war sie hier bloß gelandet?", summte es ihr im Kopf herum, aber bald zauberte sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Zimmer – naja, ein sehr sehr sehr großes Zimmer - sah vielversprechend aus. Es war groß - wie schon gesagt -, in wunderschönes Farben gehalten und enthielt viele antique Möbelstücke.

Sie schritt ihm Zimmer herum, strich mit ihren Finger währendessen an den Möbeln und Bildern entlang, und entdeckte eine kleine Bibiothek mit Kuschelecke und ein kleines schön eingerichtetes Bad, was alles aus dem Schlafzimmer führte, welches ein wunderschönes Himmelbett mit einem Schrank und einer Kommode beinhaltete. Hermine warf sich auf ihr Bett und schaute sich mehrmals um. War es absurd oder einfach nur ein Scherz? Sie konnte es nicht recht glauben und traute dem ganzen auch nicht! Seit wann waren die Malfoys so nett zu einem Schlammblut wie ihr?

Doch was sollte sie jetzt denn machen? Den Malfoys helfen würde sie ganz sicher nicht, aber wie sollte sie es sonst anstellen? Es war weniger wegen dem Orden, wenn Hermine ehrlich zu sich war, viel weniger sogar, sondern viel mehr ihr Leben. Der Orden war in letzter Zeit sowieso nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen, zwar anstrengend, aber zeitvertreibend.

Hermine schrak auf und schaute zur Tür.

"Granger, komm!", befahl Blaise müde. "Bitte komm einfach mit, einverstanden?", erwiderte Blaise bittend. Es war schon ziemlich spät und er hatte keine Lust noch weitere Sticheleien ertragen zu müssen, besonderes nicht von Hermine Granger, die für dies bekannt war. Zu Blaise' Erbarmen nickte sie nur und begab sich zu ihm.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Laut warf Draco die Tür zu seinen Räumen zu und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich gerädet, was kein Wunder war. Seit Tagen hatte er keinen gescheiten Schlaf fassen können, sein Magen machte sich auch lautstark bemerkbar und als Draco in den Spiegel im Bad blickte konnte er nur zu gut glauben, dass er genau so aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Dunkle Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, seine Haare fielen fettig und matt ins Gesicht und er sah abgemagert und krank aus. Seine Haut war bleicher als sonst und man konnte darauf einige Narben erblicken. Es war einfach kein schöner Anblick.

Doch Draco hatte sich daran schon gewöhnt und lebte nun damit. Die Anstrengungen gehörten jetzt einfach zu seinem Leben und genauso die Aufgaben eines Todessers. Die Aufgaben, die er verrichten musste, waren zwar meistens einfach nur lächerlich und beschämend für einen Todesser, aber Draco wusste ganz genau, wieso er dies alles machen musste. Er hatte seinen ersten und bisher wichtigsten Auftrag nicht erledigen können und hatte seitdem überhaupt Glück zu leben.Damals hatte er es nicht über das Herz gebracht jemanden zu töten. Er sollte einen Menschen töten, um genau zu sein, die kleine Weasley. So sehr er die Weasleys hasste, er hatte es damals trotzdem nicht geschafft. Doch jetzt war dies kein Problem mehr - nicht mehr so sehr!

Aber meistens. wenn man einen wichtigen Auftrag in den Sand setzte, musste man sterben, Lord Voldemord war für seine Vorliebe bekannt und zögerte nicht lange. Doch nach langen versprechen und nach langen betteln seiner Eltern ließ Voldemort ihn am Leben.

Ja, am Leben, aber oft fragte er sich, für welchen Preis ?

War es denn erstrebenswert, jede Nacht Diener für die Todesser zu spielen, keine wirklich sinnvollen Aufträge zu bekommen und sozusagen ein Sklave zu sein?

Draco zog sein Hemd aus und schmieß es auf den Boden. Lange dachte er noch über eine Person nach, die jetzt tot ist - die durch ihn starb. Pansy Parkinson. Er sollte sie töten, weil sie etwas wichtiges ausgeplaudert haben sollte. Zwar war es nur Pansy, aber es war so... gewesen.

Naja, es war gelogen wenn er sagte _es war nur Pansy. _ Sie war eine gute Freundin gewesen, zwar manchmal nervtötend, aber sonst immer für einen da. Und jetzt war sie tot, durch ihn, diesen, welchen sie geliebt hatte, und Draco hatte dies oft ausgenutzt. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für ihn. Er konnte es nicht definieren, vielleicht lag es daran, dass Gefühle für ihn neu waren. Von klein auf hatte er von seinem Vater diese Grundlage mitbekommen und fragte sich immer noch, was passiert wäre mit ihm, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sie zu öffnen aber als er Blaise rufen hörte, erbarmte er sich dann trotzdem.

"Draco, Lucius ruft nach dir. Du sollst runter in sein Arbeitszimmer!", antwortete Blaise matt. Draco nickte und zog sich schnell was drüber und ging voraus. Plötzlich hielt er inne und schaute Hermine an, deren beide Hände an den Rücken von Blaise festgehalten wurden. Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte Draco schließlich.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

"Lucius, hälst du das für sinnvoll? Ich meine, können wir ihr trauen? Sie ist im Orden und so weiter. Sie wird sich doch lieber umbringen lassen, als ihren Standpunkt zu ändern."

"Narzissa ich weiß, aber ich bin auch nicht dumm, my darling. Ich habe da schon was, was sie schon dazu bringen wird!"

Narzissa stand auf und schritt auf Lucius zu.

"Du wirst dem dunklen Lord mitteilen, dass ich an diesen Plan nicht teilhabe, weil ich dem nicht traue, haben wir uns da verstanden? Du weißt, dass ich den Todessern genauso wenig traue, aber mein Instink sagt mir, dass dies beziehungsweise sie genauso wenig vertrauenswürdig ist, deshalb werde ich mich daraus enthalten, Lucius. Am liebsten würd ich es auch sehen, dass du und vor allem Draco euch daraus hält!"

"Und was soll dann mit dem Schlammblut passieren? Sollen wir es töten? Was hälst du davon, Narzissa? Lässt sich auch einrichten!", erwiderte Lucius bockig. Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf und wollte fortfahren, als es klopfte.

"Das werden sie dann wohl sein. Ich hoffe Draco ist wieder zu Hause von seinem Auftrag, welchen er hoffentlich wenigstens nach den gesetzten Maßstäben erfüllt hat. Herein!", sagte Lucius matt. Narzissa nickte nur kaum merklich und setzte sich wieder. Die Tür öffnete sich und es traten 4 bekannte Gestalten hinein. Lucius nickte nur und bat Severus Snape, welcher vor kurzem dazu kam, sich zu setzen, während er die anderen stehen ließ.

"Draco, was ist mit dir passiert, du siehst schrecklich aus! Lass mich mal sehen!", sprudelte Narzissa los, als sie Draco erblickte, dieser wiederum sträubte sich nur und befahl Narzissa wortlos, nur durch Blickkontakt, von ihm ab zulassen.

Hermine musste zu geben - Draco sah verdammt schlecht aus. Dunkle Augenringe, fettige Haare, Narben, dieser noch kältere Blick, seine Gangart. Er wirkte definitiv reif für Erholung, doch Lucius hingegen lächelte nur und räusperte sich schlussendlich.

"Sind sie zufrieden mit ihren Räumen, Miss Granger ?", säuselte er los. Hermine musste fast kotzen, aber enthielt sich schließlich doch noch. Mehr dachte sie nun über Snape nach. Sie wusste, dass Snape ein Spion für den Orden war, doch wusste man ja nie, ob er doch noch einer der Todesser war. Zwar hatte sie in den letzten Monaten viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen und dann auch wollen, denn man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber Snape war schon ein Mann von seinem Fach. Er konnte, wollte, liebte und beherrschte es, etwas, was Hermine faszinierte. Doch Hermine beschloss Snape als Thema für den kurzem Moment bei Seite zu schieben und dem jetzigen Geschehen zu horchen.

"Nun gut. Da sie, Miss Granger, zu gestimmt hatten, uns ´_zu helfen´",_ Lucius lächelte dreckig " haben wir natürlich auch schon einen Plan wie sie uns helfen können, aber davor - werden sie natürlich noch einen kleinen Test durchstehen müssen!", Lucius lächelte genüsslich.

"Apparieren wir hin?", fragte Snape plötzlich dazwischen. Lucius nickte und sagte:

"Wir, Severus, Granger, Zabini und Draco apparieren jetzt zum Friedhof. Alles klar? Du, Narzissa, bleibst hier, immerhin möchtest du auch nichts mit dem all zu tun haben, oder?"

Narzissa sträubte sich aber nickte schlussendlich. Gerne wäre sie mit gegangen, aber wenn sie sich das so überlegte, war es doch vielleicht viel besser, hier zu bleiben!

"Gut!", erwiderte sie nur und verschwand aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

Gleich im nächsten Moment disapparierte Lucius mit einem leisen Plopp, gleich darauf Snape und die letzten drei Gestalten verblieben und schauten sich noch kurz an. Es war allen dreien neu, was passieren sollte, aber da mussten sie jetzt wohl durch. Doch ahnten sie alle, dass nichts gutes auf sie zukommen würde.

* * *

Ich weis ich bin gemein, aber das nächste Kap kommt bald! ((gg))

bussal aleks


	5. Der Plan Teil 2

**Hey Guys! **

**Also hier kommt das nächste Kap! Es ist meiner Meinung gut gelungen, zwar kommt da nicht sehr viel Draco/Hermine Handlungen, also die beiden zwischeneinander vor, aber es ist eines der wichtigstens Kaps bisher. Immerhin. Leider war ich, dass letzte Mal, schon ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, da mir nur so wenige reviewt haben. **

**Danke an: **

**ooOoo: EmmaFreak: ((froi)) Deine Review war mal wieder total Spitze. Hat mich richtig aufgebaut, da mich die wenigen Reviews schon so... machten. Naja. Pansy ist tot, aber ich denke du wirst ihr nicht wirklich nach weinen. ((gg))**

**ooOoo: Valpuri: Ich weiß, dass es gemein ist, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, aber ich liebe Cliff-Anhänger! ((gg)) Narzissa wird in den nächsten paar Kaps ganz gut von Bedeutung sein. ((gg))**

**_Achtung:_**

**Also, da in letzter Zeit so wenige reviewt haben, lässt mich dies auch ziemlich stark an mich selber zweifeln als Autorin. Also die Reviews von dem letzten Kap. Deshalb werd ich jetzt mal sehen, wie es so in den nächsten Kap so sein wird und werde mich auch an dem Motto, desto mehr Reviews, desto eher kommen die Updates, halten.  
**

**Reviews sind mir persönlcih sehr wichtig und zeigen mir, dass meine FF Interesse findet und auch gelesen werden will, denn sonst weiß ich persönlich nicht, ob ich weiter schreiben sollte, wenn sich keiner sowieso dafür interssieren tut. **

**Also ich hoffe ihr versteht mich und reviewt wieder schön. **

**Weiter gehts zum Kap. **

**glg eure traurige aleks.  
**

* * *

**5. Der Plan (Teil 2)**

Es regnete, als Draco auf dem kalten dunklen Friedhof in Little Hangleton apparierte, doch war es wie immer. Einige in schwarzen Kapuzen gehüllten Gestalten standen in einem Kreis herum. Es waren nicht sonderlich viele wie sonst, aber es hätte Draco auch gewundert. Meistens, wenn ein Plan eingeweiht wurde, waren nur die betreffenden Personen anwesend, vielleicht noch ein paar anderen Todesser aus dem inneren Kreis, aber das wars dann auch schon. Draco zauberte sich in seinen schwarzen Umhang und stellte sich zu der Lücke im Kreis. Nur schwer konnte Draco, die in den schwarz gehüllten Kapunzen gekleideten Personen intentifizieren, aber glaubte doch Bellatrix und ihren Mann, Avery, Nott, Flint und Zabini Senior entdecken zu können. Seine Vater jedoch nirgends. Nach einigen Moment apparierten schließlich auch Blaise und Hermine, die einiges länger gebraucht hatten, da sie Seit- an - Seit apparieren mussten. Draco war froh, wenigstens dies nicht über sich ertragen zu müssen. Blaise sah auch dementsprechend aus.

Hermine war gefesselt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie schaute sich nur mit kaltem Blick um und ahnte nichts Gutes. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein furchtbares Gefühl, das sich schlimmer anfühlte als jeder Schmerz, den sie je gespürt hatte; sie konnte kaum noch klar denken, sie schrie nicht, aber war kurz davor. Bilder rannen ihr durch ihr Erinnerungsvermögen. Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit und Hogwarts, schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Ihre Glieder schienen immer mehr zu verkrampfen, sie glaubte zu sterben, als plötzlich alles nach ließ und sie kraftlos auf den Boden sank.

Bellatrix schaute verdutzt auf, welche ihren Zauberstab immer noch begierig auf Hermine gerichtet hatte. Narzissa Malfoy stand in voller Anmut vor ihr und steckte langsam ihren Zauberstab ein, während sie kalt wie noch nie ihre Schwester anblickte und sich in ihren schwarzen Umhang hexte.

"Was ... soll das Narzissa? Sie...", begann Bella jetzt mehr sauer als verdutzt.

"Niemand hat dir erlaubt, sie zu foltern. Sie ist mein Sklave, falls du es vergessen hast!", unterbrach Narzissa Bellatrix boshaft.

"Trotzdem versteh ich nicht..."

"Verstehen war nie deine Stärke, Bella. Jetzt steck den Zauberstab weg, bevor ich dem Dunklen Lord sage, dass du dich nicht an seine Vorschriften gehalten hast!"

Bella steckte langsam ihren Zauberstab ein, aber hielt plötzlich inne, als ihr die Worte von Narzissa klar wurden.

"Zissa, was ist mit dir los? Der Dunkle Lord würde mir nie verbieten, ein Schlammblut zu quälen. Besonders nicht dieses hier! Er begrüßt es doch! Was ist los mit dir?"

"Aber was wäre, wenn er sie braucht? Was ist wenn, er sie mit vollen Kräften braucht? Aber anscheinend hat dir wohl keiner mitgeteilt, was zeigt, dass du doch nicht so gut´ bist, oder?", zischte Narzissa leise vor sich hin und stellte sich neben Draco in den Kreis. Draco schaute sie nur fragend an, denn sowas hatte er bisher nun wirklich nicht erlebt. Die anderen Todessern wagten es gar nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und warteten neugierig auf das Kommende.

Es fing stärker an zu regnen. Draco glaubte langsam, seine Knochen nicht mehr zu spüren, so kalt war es geworden. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 02.43. Wie gerne würde er jetzt wie jeder normale Mensch in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen, aber dies würde jetzt wohl kaum in Erfüllung gehen. Draco glaubte schon im Stehen zu schlafen, als plötzlich ein leises Plopp ihn weckte. Er schaute auf und erblickte Lucius der da stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, was meistens nichts Gutes bedeutete. Sein silberen Haare flatterte in der Luft, als er Hermine am Boden zusammen gesackt und kraftlos erblickte, schaute sich leicht erschreckt und nun deutlich sauer im Kreis herum. Narzissa legte ihre Kapuze ab und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Bellatrix hin. Lucius schien schon zu begreifen und seufzte nur sauer, aber stellte sich wieder brav in den Kreis zurück. Dies war auch neu. Was wurde hier gespielt?

Im nächsten Moment trat schon ein großer schlanker Schatten aus dem nebenliegenden hölzernden Haus herauf. Draco schaute zu Boden ehe er noch seinen Geist sorgfältig versperrte, denn Lord Voldemord war nur zu gut als einer der besten Legilimentler bekannt. Ein starker Windstoß weckte ihn wieder aus seiner Trance. Plötzlich war die Müdigkeit vergessen, er glaubte Hermine plötzlich wieder stehen zu sehen, aber bald bemerkte er, dass nur ein Zauber sie hielt, den Lucius auf sie zauberte. Sie sah nicht gut aus, aber er wusste nur gut, wie Bellatrix' Foltereien waren. Dazu kamen auch noch die letzten Tagen und das Bild passte.Er musste sie selber nur zu oft ertragen, darmals.

Lord Voldemort trat näher und der Kreis schloss sich und ließ ihn mit der benommen Hermine im Kreise alleine stehen. Er schaute sie kurz an und schließlich schaute sich lächelnd im Kreis um.

"Meine lieben Anhänger...", begann er kalt. Alle schauten zu Boden. Bellatrix fiel sogar zu Boden, aber als der dunkle Lord sie kurz fixierte, stand sie auf und stellte sich zu den anderen in den Kreis. Lord Voldemord nickte plötzlich.

"Das ist sie, Lucius?", fragte er und näherte sich Hermine. Lucius trat einen Schritt aus dem Kreis und erwiderte:

"Ja, das ist das Schlammblut. Leider hat Bellatrix sie all ihrer Kräfte beraubt, bevor ich da war. Ein Glück das meine Frau dies teils zu verhindern wusste , denn sonst ...!" Lord Voldemord hielt eine Hand hin, die ihm deutete zu schweigen. Lucius verneigte sich und schritt in den Kreis zurück.

"Es tut mir leid mylord...!", säuselte Bellatrix los, doch Voldemord machten nur eine kurze Bewegung, die ihr bedeutete, still zu sein.

"Nun gut, fangen wir damit an, zwar ist sie nicht bei allen Kräften, aber daran ändern können wir nun auch nichts!" Alle nickten vorsichtig und Lucius trat vor.

"Ihr Zauberstab?", fragte Voldemort. Lucius hielt ihn hin und gab ihn Hermine in die Hände.

"Sie unterliegt keinem Zauber mehr? Kein Imperius, Lucius?", fragte Voldemord nochmal und Lucius löste Hermine von dem Zauber. Hermine schien aufzuwachen und schaute sich verdutzt um. Lucius nickte ihr zu.

"Granger, steh auf und halt deinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand.", herrschte er an. Hermine schaute Lucius noch einen Moment an, ehe sie tat wie befohlen. Sie wusste genau, in welcher Situation sie sich befand, aber wusste ganz genau, dass jetzt kein Ausweg mehr aus der Situation gab.

Doch es gab einen Ausweg, der Tod. Und da zog sie doch das vor, obwohl sie selber nicht genau wusste, was noch alles passieren würde. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben bereute sie die Zauberei und auch, eine Hexe zu sein. Sogar sehr. Die Angst nahm sie ein, aber sie verhielt sich ungewöhnlich ruhig. Der Dunkle Lord schaute Lucius noch einmal durchdringend an, ehe er sie plötzlich gewaltsam oder an den linken Arm nahm und ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

oooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Die Tagen verstrichen für Draco ungewöhnlich langsam, denn er war es in letzter Zeit nicht gewöhnt, Zeit für sich zu haben. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich und am Anfang wusste Draco nicht was er mit sich anfangen sollte, wäre da nicht dieser Liev gewesen. Joschka Liev, wie er diesen Typen nicht leider konnte. Alles an ihm kotzte ihn praktisch an. Seine langen schwarzbraunen Haare, seine Stimme, sein ganzer Stil. Es war einfach so malfoyuntypisch. Doch brachte er ihn wieder ins Leben.

Seit einiger Zeit hatte er das Vergnügen gehabt, mit ihm dieses Haus zu teilen, was ihm mal wieder sein Vater eingebracht hatte. Hatte er sich ausgerechnet bei einem Halbblüter wie Joschka Liev verstecken müssen? Aber nun als dieser Nichtnutz selber Probleme hatte, waren seine Eltern auf einmal doch so gütig, ihn aufzunehmen. Mit was hatte er das verdient, tagtäglich mit einen halb- drogenabhängig aussehenden, alles-wird-gut-Typ, sich rum zu ärgern? Doch komischerweise brachte ihn dies wieder zurück, wieder in seine typisch Malfoygene, ich-bin-der-beste-gutaussehende-typ-der-welt-sexbombe-genannt. Er lebte hauptsächlich nachts.

Blaise hingegen verstand sich mit Joschka Liev, auch genannt Wynod, ganz gut, was Draco wiederum in Teufels Küche brachte. Blaise war sein bester Freund und konnte sich doch sowas nicht gefallen lassen. Aber deswegen war Blaise wahrscheinlich auch sein Freund, weil er einfach nicht so war wie alle anderen damals in Slyhterin. Er hatte sich immer abgehoben, er war menschlich, freundlich, kooperativer und humorvoller als die anderen die Draco je als Freunde bezeichnet hatte. Diese waren meistens viel zu eitel, strohdumm, arrogant und hatten einfach keinen Stil. Sie waren einfach zu wenig Slytherin seinen darmaligen Freunde.

Doch mit Blaise hatte er schon einiges durchstehen müssen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Blaise sich ebenfalls so leicht zum Todesser machen lassen würde, doch hatte er auch nie die große Chance gehabt, sich zu wehren, genauso wie Draco. Und schon wieder war er beim Thema Todesser. Oft hatte er in der Zwischenzeit versucht, den ganzen Krieg zu vergessen, aber es war nicht sehr einfach, wenn die ganze Familie den Todesser angehörte und dazu noch im Inneren Kreis des dunklen Lords war. Erschwert kam noch dazu, dass nebenan eine neu gekrönte in Ohnmacht gefalle Todesserin lag, die gegen ihren Willen zur Todesserin gemacht wurde. Seit mehr als 10 Tagen lag Hermine Granger ohnmächtig in ihren Räumen. Und da waren wir bei seiner einzigen Aufgabe der letzten Tage und auch der folgenden Tage: er sollte über Hermine wachen, solange sie ohnmächtig war und ihr danach auch ihre Aufgabe erklären und auch darüber wachen, dass sie diese richtig erfüllte.

Einfach könnte man sich am Anfang denken, wenn man nicht wüsste, wer es ist. Madame wird doch als erstes ausflippen und dann den Orden verständigen, da war sich Draco sicher. Dass Granger je das mitmachen würde, ist ein Prozentzahl von 1 zu 100 und die Rest Prozent, 99, wird sie nicht mitmachen. Aber der Dunkle Lord hatte es ja auf Draco anscheinend abgesehen. Das dumme war, dass er dieses mal nicht der Einzige war, der hierfür verantwortlich war (T), sondern auch Blaise, hatte die gleiche Aufgabe, deshalb war er auch hier nach Malfoy Manor gezogen.

Draco öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Ein Luftzug kam in entgegen, denn das Fenster war weit geöffnet.Schnell schloß er es und schaute sich um. Es war alles so, wie es sein sollte, Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und schlief noch immer tief und fest. Wie lange sie noch ohnmächtig sein würde, war eigentlich alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es war meistens so, dass man während der Zeremonie viel Kraft verlor und so einige Zeit lang ohnmächtig blieb, aber bei Hermine war es noch schlimmer, da sie davor schon wegen Bellatrix viel Kraft verloren hatte und daher sehr geschwächt war. Es brach der 11 Tag an seitdem an.

" Immer noch nicht ...? ", fragte Blaise matt. Langsam wurde es langweilig. Draco drehte sich zu Blaise und nickte.

" Was denkst du, wie lange sie noch im " Abseits " bleiben wird? "

" Keine Ahnung, Blaise. Sie hat viel Kraft verloren, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir auch lieber so ! "

" Naja schon, aber irgendwie find ich es total absurd. Ich kann es nicht so recht glauben, dass Granger angeblich eingewilligt hat! "

" Hat sie auch nicht. Es wurde nichts vom Beitritt zu den Todessern erwähnt, aber Lucius wäre nicht Lucius! Was glaubst du? Wie wird sie reagieren? "

" Also, was ich bisher gesehen habe, hat mich schon gewundert. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Granger so reagieren würde und die anderen veraten würde um ihre Kopf zu retten! "

" Stimmt, aber sie hat doch bisher gar nichts veraten, oder? "

" Nicht? Ich hab zwar nichts mitbekommen, aber ich dachte sie hätte schon etwas ausgeplaudert, oder etwa nicht? "

" Soviel ich weiß, nicht. Aber mein Vater hat sie erstmal zur Todesserin machen lassen, und ich weiß, wenn ich es mir so genau überlege, wieso! "

" Wieso dann, wenn ich es bitten darf? ", lallte Blaise genervt.

" Ganz einfach. Als Todesserin ist sie sozusagen mit dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern verbunden. Da fällt ihr das Verheimlichen schwieriger und außerdem ist sie in gewisser Weise kontrolliert. Der Dunkle Lord weiß immer ungefähr, wie wer zu ihm steht und ihm treu ist, außer derjenige kann es gut verbergen! ". Blaise nickte erleuchtend. " Und wollen wir ihr dann helfen? ". " Was meinst du damit, Blaise? ". Blaise zog Draco nah zu sich hin. " Ich meine ob wir ihr helfen wollen vor dem Dunklen Lord und den anderen zu lügen, zu verbergen, beziehungsweise, dem Orden zu helfen? ". Draco schaute ihn total verwundert an. " Blaise, das ist riskant, wir beide könnten doch...! ". " Was ist dir ehrlich wichtiger? Du oder das Ende dieses verdammten Krieges? Wir müssen ihr helfen, denn sonst werden wir beiden, dann wann, sowieso sterben. Ich habe da schon einen Plan! Draco überlegs dir bitte! ". Draco hielt inne. " Ich werde es mir nicht überlegen. Ich bin ein Todesser, wie du auch. Falls du Granger helfen willst, gut...tu es. Aber lass mich daraus. Ist das klar? Ich werde bloß meine Pflichten nachgehen! ". Blaise schaute ihn nochmal verachtend an und nickte. " Gut, wie du willst Draco. Wir werden es sehen. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, aber nun..." Blaise schritt ohne den Satz zu beenden aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen misstrauisch wirkenden Draco zurück.

* * *

Reviewchen? 


End file.
